


Fae Heat

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Robbie Rotten, Fae Robbie is a sweetheart, I don't know how to do tags yet, M/M, The kids are only mentioned, a cranky sweetheart, haha - Freeform, it gets close to implying it tho, its fluff, no smut in this one, sorry - Freeform, they aren't a big part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus hasn't seen Robbie in a few days to a week.  He gets worried and goes to see him.  He'd never expected the outcome of the visit to be so satisfying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Fae Robbie.   
> This was going to be smut, but I went with Fluff instead. (Keeping all my smut reservations for Elven Heat)

Sportacus couldn’t help but let out a huff. It’d been a few days since he’d seen Robbie. While the kids were content with their playing going uninterrupted, it worried him. Maybe the man had gotten into trouble? But then wouldn’t his crystal of gone off?

“Sportacus it's your turn!” The kids yelled from the basketball court. 

“Coming, coming.” He smiled as he ran over to the kids. If he didn’t see Robbie in a few days, he’d go looking for him. 

___________

Like clockwork, the days passed and still no sign of the villain. Sportacus was now really worried. It’d been a week. By now, even if Robbie had some sort of master plan, he’d of come out to test it.

With the kids busy playing soccer in the field, he decided to go finally check on Robbie. 

Knocking on the top of the entrance, Sportacus inhaled deeply. “Robbie are you home?” 

“Go away Sportakook.” Robbie hissed. 

Letting out a sigh, Sportacus was at least relieved that Robbie was okay. “Robbie can I talk with you please?”

“What for?” There was the sounds of clanging come from inside. “Go back to playing with the brats. I’m fine, I don’t need you to talk to me or help or whatever it is you think you need to do.”

Sportacus could tell something was wrong. Normally Robbie would of been out to scream at him to leave by now. “Robbie please…”

Silence.

“Just let me come see you. I’ve been worried about you. It’s been a week and you haven’t been outside.” Sportacus continued, and hoped the man would let him.

“You won’t like me right now Sportacus.” Robbie growled. Not an angry growl, but more like a predator hunting kind of growl. “I won’t stop you from coming in, but I can’t promise I will stop myself.”

Sportacus was unsure what this meant, but the moment he processed that he could enter he did. Jumping inside the entrance with the lid snapping closed behind him, he landed on his feet not too far from the orange chair that Robbie was residing in.

“Why couldn’t you just leave me alone?” Robbie shot a glare at Sportacus, who in turn was wide eyed. Robbie sat in his chair, lacking all his clothes except for his boxers. His hair was askew and he looked rather exhausted. And the scent. The lair had an oddly musky scent.

“I’ve been worried about you Robbie.” Sportacus started. “You haven’t been out with any of your schemes. I wanted to make sure you are alright.” He couldn’t help but swallow when he seen the searing glare that Robbie was giving him. 

His mind was racing, what exactly had Robbie meant by that he wouldn’t stop himself? He felt too tense to just stand still and started to do pushups to alleviate himself from the situation.

Then, there was a growl.

Looking up, Sportacus seen Robbie starring at him. “Robbie are you alright?”

“You should leave Sportacus.” Robbie hissed, folding his arms, visibly shaking. 

“Robbie?” Sportacus stopped doing push ups and now was more concerned about the man. “What is going on Robbie?”

Robbie bit back another growl as he looked away from Sportacus. “Just leave. If you don’t leave now, I can’t be held liable for what I do next.” His voice was like venom and dead serious. 

Sportacus knew something was wrong, and he took a step towards Robbie. “I’m not sure what you are talking about Robbie, I am just here to help.”

Robbie snapped his eyes towards Sportacus, getting up so fast that it even caused the elf to step back. “You want to help hmm? Well I don’t think you can help me in the way I need right now Sporty. Now leave!”

Caught by the sudden movement, Sportacus swallowed hard. He searched for a reason to stay, to make Robbie calm down. “Robbie, please. You know I’m here for you. I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

“Oh you will now will you?” Robbie grinned, his tall frame taking a few long strides towards the elf, who reflexively backed up against a wall.

“Robbie what are you-” Before he could finish, Robbie’s lips were on his and they were locked into a deep messy kiss. 

Sportacus was literally floored by the sudden kiss coming from the tall villain. This however, did not stop him from struggling to meet the villains needs. He pushed back into the kiss, almost as eager.

Robbie pulled himself away, taking in deep breaths of air before he pushed himself away from Sportacus. He was a flush red as he raised a hand to his face. “You need to leave Sport. I don’t want to be responsible for what I could do to you.”

Feeling a flicker of hope, Sportacus looked at Robbie. Not so much concern as he was curious. “Robbie, please tell me what is going on.”

“I’m Fae you dimwit.” Robbie groaned, forcing himself to step backwards. “I’m in my heat moment, and what I’ve just done was the stupidest thing.” He was angry with himself.

“Is a kiss really a big deal to fae’s?” Sportacus asked as he stared at Robbie. The fact that Robbie was a fae was very unexpected, but he was trying his hardest to keep his composure.

“No, it’s not.” Robbie sighed. “But because I’ve always been a lone during my heat, I’ve never had the chance to mark someone before.”

Sportacus knew all too well what Robbie meant by mark. “So….that kiss was you marking me...as your mate?”

Looking away in utter shame, Robbie didn’t even answer. 

This left Sportacus to think about what to do next. He knew Robbie had chosen him as a mate, and he actually pretty damn happy about it. “I’m not going to turn you away Robbie. I’m glad that you’ve chosen me.” He took small subtle steps before placing his hands on the villains hips. “I’ll gladly be with you, I’d love for you to mark me as your mate. It’d show that I’m yours and vice versa.”

Robbie jumped as he felt the hands on his body. He looked at Sportacus with concern. He thought he was dreaming. And for once this dream was good. “Aw hell, why not.” He groaned and reached down to lift Sportacus’s chin up. Placing a kiss on him slowly. 

Eager to return the kiss, Sportacus used his hands to pull Robbie closer to him. He could feel his heart doing flips as he had wanted to do this for so long. They both broke away for air, “So if you marked me…” 

“It means I love you, you nimrod.” Robbie groaned.

Eyes lighting up, Sportacus seemed to almost vibrate. He was so happy to hear that coming from Robbie, who had always tried to hard to make it look like loathed him.

“Why are you vibrating?” Robbie quirked a brow at Sportacus. “How do you even vibrate?”

“I’m not vibrating Robbie.” Sportacus laughed. “I’m purring. Its an elf thing. We purr when we are extremely happy.”

“So... you’re happy that I marked you?” 

“Not just that you marked me Robbie. But you marked me because you love me.” Sportacus continued to purr, almost with more vigor. “It makes me so happy, because I feel the same way about you. But I always thought you hated me.”

Robbie could feel his heart sink. “I guess I did give off that impression didn’t I….” He groaned as he wrapped his hands around Sportacus. For the moment the raging heat died down, knowing that his marked mate was with him. Now if he would of marked Sportacus and he’d of left, he’d of been in shambles. 

The idea that he knew his marked mate would stay with him, had calmed the storm in his heat filled body. He wanted to just hug the heck out of the blue sports elf. He rested his head on top of Sportacus’ head. “Well now you are stuck with me. I didn’t think you’d of wanted to be with a villain. We are kind of opposites. Literally.”

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll be fine.” Sportacus smiled. “As that saying goes, Opposites attract.” His smile was pure and innocent. 

With the heat storm calmed for the time being, Robbie let out a sigh. He was tired, very tired. The entire situation had drained him. “Why don’t you get back to playing with the kids. Thanks to this happening, I’ve calmed down highly and might be able to sleep.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.” He released Sportacus and stretched his arms before going and plopping back down his orange fluffy chair. “Do your thing. Go make the kids happy.”

Sportacus smiled and went over and left a small kiss on Robbie’s forehead before returning to the children. “I’ll come back after I’m done playing with them okay?”

“Sure.” With that, Robbie was trying to sleep and Sportacus hauled himself out of the lair.

 

________________

 

Sportacus had a great time with the kids and was excited to see Robbie again now they all had to go home for the night. He jumped down the entrance, not wanting to bother trying to wake the villain.

Landing the same as before he looked and seen Robbie fast asleep in his chair. This wasn’t good, he should of been in a bed. Sportacus silently moved around the lair and found the small room with his bed. 

Lifting Robbie up gently as to not wake him, Sportacus carried him to the bedroom, and laid him on the bed. Robbie moved in his sleep, latching onto Sportacus’ arm. Sportacus simply chuckled. “Never knew you were so needy for me to sleep with you Robbie.” 

Without a second thought, Sportacus kicked off his shoes and removed his hat and arm braces as he crawled into bed with him. Pulling Robbie close, he could feel Robbie wrap his arms around the him, soaking in any heat that he had to offer. Pulling the blankets up enough for them to stay warm, he rested his chin on top of Robbie’s head before drifting to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day. A fresh day. A day to discuss what Fae heat truly entitled. If it was anything like Elven Heat, he was going to be in for a sore rear end. But he’d gladly do whatever Robbie wanted. He was his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think~


End file.
